The use of upright display apparatus for tabletop advertisement is a proven method of conveying information to the public. Easels and bulletin boards are common examples of such displays. The typical articulated tabletop display is generally a heavy and somewhat bulky item to transport. Normally constructed from hardwood or metal, such displays usually require some assembly before use. Displays exist that are made from frames sheathed in cloth or paper and such displays are significantly lighter, however, being constructed of less than durable material, such displays are easily damaged. Lightweight panel material has typically been excluded from the construction of articulated displays because there has been no practical and durable means for attaching hinges to the panel material. Material such as styrofoam or pressboard will not retain hinge screws, rivets or any other conventional means of attachment.